This invention is a method of shop assembly for shipment and of field erection of large and medium size boiler furnace wall components forming the furnace envelope for boilers that are larger than the totally shop-assembled unit.
In present-day practice wall panels are generally fabricated in the shop and consist of a membrane type construction. This construction consists of flat wall sections composed of panels of single rows of tubes on centers wider than a tube diameter, connected by means of a membrane or steel bar welded to the tube on its centerline. The membrane panels, up to shipable widths and shipable lengths, are then pack-bent where required and shipped to the installation site. Field erection then comprises lifting and welding the panels together to form the furnace envelope and attaching buckstays, doors, insulation, lagging and other appurtenances.